The Prince of Egypt
by Feebeefi
Summary: AtemuxYugi SetoxJoey 5000 years ago, a young Pharaoh was born. When his parents knew he was in danger, he was sent into the future. Full summary inside. Not as bad as it sounds!
1. A Prince is Born

Yami: Hey guys! We're FINALLY back with a new story! glances at Fee Took you long enough!

Fee: I didn't have anything to write! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a long time! I had no story ideas or anything but I suddenly got this idea and thought I would try it out

Title: The Prince of Egypt

Rating: T

Warning: Contains violence, Yaoi

Pairings: AtemuxYugi, SetoxJoey

Full Summary: AU. 5000 years ago a prince named Atemu was born with a special magic that could save the world, or in the wrong hands, destroy it. One night the palace was attacked and his father died defending him and his mother. His mother used her magic to send him along with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl into the future. Atemu was raised in the Shadow Realm. But one day, he and an accident and ended up in Domino City where he met Yugi and the gang. Now he must adjust to this new realm, while hiding from a great evil who will stop at nothing to get his magic.

Fee: I'm using the English names because I've only seen a few of the Jap eps and I prefer using them. Oh and there's a bit of blood and gore in this chapter but not enough to be rated M. If you think the rating should go from T to M let me know. Please don't get rid of this fic.

Yami: Bet no one will read this

Fee: GRRRR THAT'S IT! tackles Yami

Yugi: I better do the disclaimer. Fee doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any YGO Characters that appear in this fic. Enjoy it!

**The Prince of Egypt**

**Chapter One- A Prince is Born**

The sun rose over the pyramids. It's rays filtered into the Pharaoh's main palace. He sat on his throne in the main hall with his Queen next to him. In the Queens arms she held a baby that was only a few weeks old. The baby's name was Atemu. The Pharaoh smiled proudly at his young son. He had high hopes for him. For he had his magic, and the Queens magic mixed inside him, waiting to be awakened. Pharaoh's were always born with some magic inside of them. They received physical training at the age of 13 onwards. This magic usually awakened at the age of 17, when they have finished growing. That's when the real training begins. The young prince's must master their magic before they are able to become Pharaoh. That way they would be able to defend their land with ease. But Atemu was special. His parents were the most powerful rulers Egypt had ever seen. And now their magic had merged within Atemu, he would be the most powerful ruler to ever have existed. But, it also meant the evil they all feared would be desperately after him. Since his son's birth, the Pharaoh had tripled security around the palace. His head of security came in through the large doors and bowed before the two rulers.

"What word?" the Pharaoh asked

The tanned male bowed again. "Our enemies are moving closer to the city. I have sent men to see them off but I fear they are too strong".

The Queen looked worriedly at the Pharaoh but he gave her a reassuring smile. "Send more men. They mustn't get anywhere near this city"

The man looked up at him. "But my Pharaoh, if we send anymore, we might not have enough to defend this city"

The Pharaoh stood up and towered over the man. "If we send more men then we'll finish them off before they get to this city! Now leave!". The man bowed again and left in a hurry.

The Pharaoh sat back down on his gold throne and sighed. "You don't think they'll get here do you?" she asked. The Pharaoh shook his head. "They will not make it here. They are not getting their hands on Atemu. We know what will happen if they do". The Queen shuddered slightly. "I know" she said quietly. She looked down at her sleeping son. "I know".

That night the Queen woke up when she heard a loud bang. She went out onto the balcony overlooking the city and gasped at the sight before her. There were various fires throughout the city, people were running around screaming. Figures wearing black cloaks went around slaughtering everyone. The Pharaoh came up behind her and cursed. "We must hurry!" he said. He dashed back into his room and put on his royal cloak and picked up his staff.

"Take Atemu and hide!" he said. "But I can fight!" the Queen protested. He held his hand up. "I know you can. But there's no time to argue. They mustn't find Atemu!". The Queen nodded and picked up Atemu and wrapped him in a soft blanket. She put her hand over him and whispered an enchantment. A soft blue surrounded him before fading. "Sleep my child" she said. She grabbed her staff and followed the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh saw the Queen approach. "You must hurry! They'll be here any minute!". The Queen said nothing but went and kissed the Pharaoh on the cheek. As she pulled away, a lone tear slid down her cheek. The Pharaoh bent down and kissed his son. "Be strong Atemu". There was a loud bang on the doors. The Queen rushed away to the back of the palace. As she ran down the narrow halls, she heard screams and yells of pain coming from the main hall. She then heard the Pharaoh cry out before there was silence. She held Atemu closer to her and ran faster. She ran into one of the servants bedrooms at the back of the palace and sealed the door behind her.

In the main hall, cloaked figures stood over the Pharaoh's body. He had been stabbed several times but was still alive and withering in pain on the floor. The doors opened and a tall hooded figure walked in. The cloaked figures sunk to their knees and bowed. The hooded figure stopped and looked down at the Pharaoh. "Where is he?" he hissed from behind his mask. The Pharaoh said nothing. The hooded figure growled and grabbed his sword and with one swoop, he beheaded the Pharaoh. He then turned to one of the kneeling figures. "Find him!".

The Queen sat at the back of the room and held Atemu close to her. She jumped as there was a sudden bang on the door. "No! They found us!" she whispered to no one. She looked sadly at Atemu. There was no other choice. He couldn't go to them. Too many lives depended on him. She raised her staff. "Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl!".

The Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl appeared and bowed.

"These figures are very powerful. We have failed in our mission to protect the Pharaoh" the Dark Magician said sadly.

"It's not your fault" the Queen said. "But there is something you must do now. It won't save me or bring back the Pharaoh, but it will save many lives. You must do this!"

The Dark Magician looked puzzled. "What is it?"

The Queen sighed sadly then gently put Atemu into Dark Magician Girl's arms. The Dark Magician Girl looked shocked and puzzled. "I don't understand. He won't be safe in the Shadow Realm with us"

The Queen nodded. "I know. That is why I am sending you into the future. Far into the future. 5000 years to be exact. I then want you to raise him in the Shadow Realm. Train him to be a great warrior. And also, make sure he completes this. It'll unlock his full potential". She gave him a gold box.

The Dark Magician nodded wisely. They had heard rumors that the Queen could send things back and forth through time. But they had never witnessed it. "We will fulfill your request my Queen".

She smiled then raised her staff. The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl moved closer to it. "Goodbye Atemu, my son. I will always love you" she said. Her staff stared to glow. "Time Magic!" she cried. With a flash and a bang, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, along with Atemu, were gone. She sunk to her knees. Tired, from being drained.

The door suddenly burst open and hooded figures ran in and grabbed her. She was too weak to resist. The tall hooded man walked in and looked around. "What have you done with him?" he asked her. She smirked. "Sent him to a place where you'll never find him!" she said. She could feel him smirking from under his mask. "So you sent him to the Shadow Realm? You should have known he would not be safe there". He clicked his fingers and two of his men disappeared. They reappeared almost instantly. "He is not there sir" he said. The hooded man growled. "What!". He grabbed the Queen by the throat. "Where did you send him!". The Queen stayed silent. He threw her against the wall in frustration. He went to leave but stopped. "Kill her" he said. He walked out and shut the door on her screams.

The hooded figure sat on the now blood stained throne in the main hall and thought for a moment. "aaah, so you used your Time magic to send him to the future. Very clever My Queen, but you should have known, wherever he is, he is not safe from me".

Fee: So, what did you think? I hoped you like it. Please please please review! And NO FLAMES! FLAMES ARE NOT ACCEPTED!

Yami: Please review otherwise we'll have to put up with her crying and you can't put m through that torture!

Fee: hmph! I know I probably made a little confusing and I'm really sorry if you're confused! But it'll make sense as the story goes on. I'm not the greatest at writing stories. If you have any questions put them in a review and I'll answer them next chappie. I'll try and update this once a week but I'm at college so if I miss a week don't be alarmed! If I take more than a month then feel free to start badgering me lol


	2. The Accident

Fee: We're back with chapter 2!

Yami: WOW! People read this! see's Fee glaring and shuts up

Fee: I've heard this thing going round that apparently we're not allowed to respond to reviews anymore. I've looked all over the site but it doesn't say that anywhere. Can someone please show me where it says this? Otherwise I'll start responding to reviews again. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They cheered me up when I was a bit ill and boosted my self esteem. You guys rock!

Yugi: Fee doesn't own any YGO Characters that appear in this fic. She only owns the plot.

Fee: On with chapter 2! Also I'll be calling Dark Magician DM and Dark Magician Girl DMG from now on.

_blah_ Thinking

"blah" Talking

**The Prince of Egypt**

**Chapter 2- The Accident**

The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl landed with a thump. Dark Magician Girl looked fondly down at the sleeping prince in her arms. _Time to raise this child_.

_17 years later_

"Atemu! Come back here right now!". The young prince stopped and turned to look back at a pissed off DMG. _I'm for it now._ He walked slowly back to the house where he'd lived for the past 17 years. He looked up at her then quickly looked back down. DMG was cool but when she was mad, she was really mad.

"Where do you think you were going Atemu? You know it's time to practice your magic with DM!" she said crossly.

Atemu felt a pang in his stomach. He hated those lessons with DM. He liked DM, but he couldn't use any magic, at all. Ever since his 17th birthday, he'd been forced to practice every single day for 4 hours. So far, he hadn't shown any signs of magic at all. He hated the stares he got from DM and DMG and the sighs and the whispers and then the fake smiles. He just wanted to go exploring. He loved exploring. Especially when he had Kuriboh with him. He looked up at DMG again, who's expression had softened.

"I know it's hard Atemu, but your magic will awaken soon, normally when you least expect it. Don't give up. Remember, you're the chosen pharaoh".

Atemu felt another pang. Chosen Pharaoh. He'd hear that story so many times through his life. He didn't feel like a Chosen Pharaoh. He felt useless. What good could he do to anyone? He wasn't the greatest at fighting, and he had no magic. Some Chosen Pharaoh he was. He could imagine his parent's faces. He couldn't remember them, but DM and DMG had described them to him so many times that he could see them in his mind. He could imagine that his father would be ashamed at him, ashamed at being a weakling.

Atemu was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear DM approach until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "We must practice now". Atemu nodded and followed him to the practice area, knowing this would be another day of useless training.

A few days later Atemu was sitting on his bed staring out of his window. The view never changed but he still liked it. He heard a knock before DMG came in. "Are you ok Atemu? You should be working on your treasure". Atemu glares at the golden box that was on his desk. The treasure he'd been working on for over 10 years now. He hated it. No matter how hard he tried, the pieces never, ever seemed to fit together. DMG insisted that he work on it everyday. Apparently it was supposed to unlock some "hidden power" inside of him. Atemu had at first tried for hours at a time to get those awkward pieces to fit together but nothing worked. Gradually over the years, he worked on it less and less.

"Why don't you go for a walk to clear your head?" DMG suggested. "You can go to your favorite spot with this and try and work on it?".

Atemu thought for a minute. "Ok DMG. It might help" he said in his deep voice. She smiled then left the room. Atemu packed his rucksack and shoved the treasure into it then left.

He walked towards his favorite place, the Dimension Core. DM and DMG had told him to never touch it. He really wanted to, but he didn't. The tales DM had told him of monsters disappearing when they touched it, never to return. He sat by the large, blue, diamond shaped core and pulled out the gold box. He worked on it for an hour before throwing the pieces back into the box in frustration. "WHY WON'T YOU FIT TOGETHER!" he yelled at the box. He suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Kuri!".

Atemu turned to see Kuriboh bobbing towards him. He grinned and ran to hug his little buddy. "Kuri! Kuri!" Kuriboh said happily in Atemu's arms. Atemu sat down with Kuriboh in his lap and stared at the glowing dimension core. _I wish I could leave this place. It's pretty lonely, seeing as I'm the only human here. I want to tough that dimension core so badly!. _

He stood up and put his bag on his shoulders. He walked over to the dimension core. "Kuri!". He turned to see Kuriboh shaking his head violently. "Sorry Kuriboh, but I have to see what's out there" he said. He stuck his hand out. "KURI! KURI!". He ignored Kuriboh's cries. He touched it. There was a brilliant flash of light, the last thing Atemu heard was Kuriboh's voice before darkness took him.

Fee: A few things to explain.

In the Shadow Realm there are places for the monsters to live. And they have windows and everything.

I came up with several ideas on how to get Atemu from one dimension to another. Finally I came up with the "dimension core". Monsters don't need to use it but it was created when Atemu first arrived in the Shadow Realm for him to use it one day. But he doesn't know that. DM told him stories of disappearing monsters to keep him away from it until he was ready.

Any more questions put them in a review and I'll answer them!

Yami: I've got a question! Will you take ages putting up the 3rd chapter like you did with this one?

Fee: No because I've already started writing Chapter 3. Sorry this took ages to put up. Had this college thing to do and been really busy this half term.

Yugi: Don't forget to Review!


	3. Welcome to Domino

Fee: ACK! Sorry for taking so long again! Had several things going on. My Nan died recently so had to deal with that plus some probs at college etc. But I'm so so so sorry!

Yami: Will Chapter 4 take ages?

Fee: Shouldn't do. Anyways, on with chapter 3!

Yugi and Yami (reading from a piece of paper): Fee does not own any YGO characters that appear in this fic. All she owns is a deck, several soundtracks, the movie and the first series.

WARNING: Attempt rape. NOT GRAPHIC. Just 2 drunks. They don't get very far. They don't even get the shirt off.

_blah_ Thinking

"blah" Talking

**The Prince of Egypt**

**Chapter 3- Welcome to Domino!**

Noise. Noise all around him.

He could hear voices, human voices! He couldn't make out what they were saying though.

There were footsteps all around him. And he felt hot, very hot. Something was burning down on him.

His eyes suddenly opened. He immediately shut them again. _Ow! What was that bright light?. _He opened them again and looked up. _Blue sky? A round yellow ball in the sky? Is that the sun DM and DMG used to tell me about?. _Atemu sat up and rubbed his head. _Ow! I didn't know traveling dimensions could give you such a headache. _Atemu checked his back and was relieved to find his bag was still there. He saw that he was lying between two metal poles. He used one of them to pull himself up.

_Where am I?. I wish I hadn't touched that dimension core now. I hope DM and DMG find me soon. _

Atemu looked around and noticed some people were giving him strange looks. That's when it hit him. He was finally with people. Something he had been wishing for since he was very young. He was a bit freaked out though. So many people in one place.

He took a step backwards and walked into something. He turned round. "I'm so sorry" he said bowing. Several people sniggered. He looked to see he was apologizing to a metal sign that read "Welcome to Domino City". Atemu turned bright red. He had to get out of here.

Without thinking Atemu ran. He had no idea where he was going. He finally turned into an alley. He sat down trying to get his breath back. Sweat poured down his red face. He put his head back against the brick wall. _This place is scary! I didn't know there would be so many human. I'm so stupid! I'm not ready to mix with other humans yet. I wish DM and DMG would hurry up and find me. I want to go home. I want to see Kuriboh. Why did I have to touch that stupid thing!. _Atemu carried on like this until he heard his stomach rumble. _Great. Now I'm going to have to find some food. _

Atemu slowly pulled himself up and slipped his bag over his shoulders. He walked put of the alley and realized he didn't have any what DM and DMG called "money". _Great! Now I'm going to have to steal from somewhere. _

Atemu spotted a group of teenagers in front of him. He followed them. They stopped outside a small shop. Atemu peered through the window. Several of them were putting drinks and chocolate bars into their bags. _S this is a shop where everything is free? That's good!. _The kids came out of the shop laughing and talking with each other while walking off. Atemu walked into the shop. _This food looks weird. But I can't afford to be fussy at the moment. It could be a while before DM and DMG find me. _Atemu helped himself to one of every chocolate bar he saw.

"OI". Atemu turned round, startled. He saw an old man coming up to him looking furious. "I'M SICK OF YOU LITTLE BRATS STEALING FROM MY STAR!" he yelled.

"But..er…but." Atemu stammered.

"EMPTY YOUR BAG YOUNG MAN! PUT EVERYTHING BACK WHERE IT WAS BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

Atemu didn't like the sound of that so he returned everything he took.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SHOP! YOU'RE BANNED FROM HERE! IF I EVER SEE YOU IN HERE AGAIN I'LL CALL THE POLICE!

Atemu turned and ran out of the shop. He stopped in another alley. _I don't get it. Those kids got things for free. Maybe I took too much. And what's the "police" anyways? They sound bad. _

Atemu began to feel light headed. He yawned. _I'm so tired. I think I'll take a nap. _He shut his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

When Atemu awoke it was dark, and cold. He shivered. _I wish I had my jacket with me. And where are DM and DMG? They should have found me by now. _Atemu stood up. _I guess I'll have to try to get back by myself. I have to find that sign. _

Atemu started to walk in the direction he hoped the sign was where he'd landed. He suddenly heard voices behind him.

"Hey cutie" a man's voice said.

"Want to come back to ours for some fun?" another said.

Atemu could smell something horrible on these men. He knew they were trouble. "N-no thanks" he said shakily.

"But cutie, we want you"

"Yeah, you don't have a say whether you come with us or not"

Atemu suddenly started to run. He didn't care where to, he just wanted to get away from those men.

"OI!". He heard them running after him. They were getting closer. He ran down an alley and hid in the shadows. The men stood at the entrance.

"Come on out cutie. We promise we won't hurt you" one of them said. He grinned, showing his stained yellow teeth. Atemu shuddered. He took a quiet step back, but unfortunately he walked straight into a bin.

"Get him!"

Atemu ran into a far corner. The men closer in.

"Heh heh. Looks like we're going to be having lots of fun with you tonight" one said.

"Lets get that tight shirt of him" the other said.

They both reached out towards him. One grabbed his top and tried to pull it off. Atemu struggled.

"NO!" he yelled. Suddenly he saw a bright light. There was a flash and the men disappeared.

Atemu slumped to the floor. _What just happened? Is this what humans are really like? I want to go home so badly!_.

Atemu curled up into a shaking ball. He heard footsteps. Someone was coming closer. He curled into a tighter ball and whimpered.

The footsteps stopped and a soft voice asked "Are you alright?".

TBC

Fee: And I'm going to leave it there!

Yami: You're so cruel! You turn me into a shoplifter and then you have me almost raped!

Fee: Aaaaaw Yami I could never write you being raped (hugs Yami)

Yugi: Please please please review! NO FLAMES! Next chapter is a good one!

Fee: All reviews for this chapter and onwards will be responded to coz I love you all (gives chocolate to all reviewers).


	4. Yugi

Yugi: WE'RE BACK!

Fee: We're back with Chapter 4 WOOHOO! Thought I'd give all you readers a little christmas pressie

Yugi: Thanks for all the reviews! Fee is now really really happy

Fee: (gives chocolate to all reviewers and Yugi.)

Yami: I want some chocolate!

Fee: I'll give you some if you do the disclaimer

Yami: (grumble) Fee doesn't own YGO or any of it's characters. She just owns this storyline

Fee: Good (Yami gives Yami some chocolate)

Yugi: Enjoy Chapter 4!

**The Prince of Egypt**

**Chapter 4- Yugi**

"Are you alright?"

Atemu looked up and saw a big pair of amethyst eyes staring at him. He shuffled backwards and looked up. There was a young boy, he couldn't be much older than 10, looking at him worriedly. The young boy knelt down.

"I won't hurt you. I heard yells when I was passing. I saw those men disappear in a flash of light. Did they hurt you? Did they do something bad to you?"

_This young boy, he's not like the others. His aura is different. He seems so innocent. But can I really trust him?_

"My name is Yugi, what's your name?" Yugi asked.

Atemu thought for a moment before replying "Atemu"

"That's a cool name" Yugi replied. "Do you have a place to stay? You seem new to this area"

Atemu shook his head. "I have nowhere to go. I don't even no where I am". Atemu bent his head, trying not to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of this kid.

"You can stay at my place for a while if you like. My grandpa is away and we have a spare room anyways". Yugi held out his hand. Atemu hesitated. _Can I trust him? He's defiantly different from those men. Maybe he can help me get home. Besides, I can't stay out here all night. _Atemu took Yugi's hand. Yugi helped him up. Atemu followed Yugi, nervously glancing round ever few minutes.

After a 5 minute walk they stopped outside what looked like a shop. "This is where I live. We run this game shop" Yugi explained while unlocking the door. Atemu peered through the window. There were small boxes everywhere, some had things that were wrapped. There was a glass box at the front that had what looked like cards in it. There was also a weird contraption that Atemu recognized from the sweet shop earlier. He still didn't know what it did. Yugi unlocked the door and Atemu followed him inside. Yugi switched on the lights and Atemu got the chance to have a proper look at everything. There were boxes and boxes of what looked to him were packs of cards. He saw a poster in the corner that read "Duel Monster Tournament". On it was a picture of a blue dragon and a man dressed in purple robes. Atemu gasped.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked running to him.

"T-That's Dark Magician" Atemu stammered pointing at the poster. Yugi smiled.

"That's right! Do you play Duel Monsters?" he asked.

"What's Duel Monsters? And why is the Dark Magician on that poster?" Atemu asked. He was now feeling very confused. _How can this boy know about DM?_

"Duel Monsters is a card game that was released here about a year ago. You play with different monsters. The Dark Magician is my favorite card" Yugi pulled out his deck and flicked through it before pulling out the Dark Magician. Atemu looked closely at the picture. "DM would faint if he saw himself posing like that" he muttered.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Oh nothing! I've never played Duel Monsters before. Maybe you could teach me to play?" _Maybe this game will help me get home._

Yugi smiled. "Sure! I'll teach you tomorrow. I'm still teaching my best mate Joey how to play. He's hopeless! I hope you pick it up quicker than he does!"

Atemu smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" he asked.

Yugi blushed. "I'm 16" he said. "Although I don't look it".

_This kid is 16? Wow, some humans really are short like DM said._

"How old are you?" Yugi asked?

"I'm 17" he replied.

"Cool" Yugi said. "I'll give you a tour of our house".

Atemu followed Yugi. Yugi pointed out the living room, kitchen, bathroom and of course, the bedrooms. There were several things in each room that Atemu didn't recognize. _I'll ask Yugi about them later._

When they got to Yugi's room, Atemu was amazed. He looked at all the soft toys on Yugi's bed and noticed a Dark Magician among them. _DM would freak if he saw himself as a soft toy. _Atemu bit back a laugh. He looked at all the posters of different Duel Monsters. He recognized them all. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, Blue Eyes White Dragon etc. Atemu walked over to the desk and saw a framed picture of Yugi and a group of people. "That's a group shot of me and my friends" Yugi said from behind him. Atemu jumped. He'd forgotten Yugi was there.

"What are their names?" Atemu asked.

Yugi pointed to a blond one. "That's Joey and the tall one next to him with brown hair is his boyfriend Seto. That girl with brown hair is Tea and that one with the pointy brown hair is Tristan".

Atemu nodded. _That Seto guy, I feel a connection with him. DMG told me about the priests that were with my parents. One of them was called Seth. It must be me._

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked, noticing Atemu had gone quiet.

"I'm fine" Atemu smiled. He put the picture down.

"I'll show you your room" Yugi said.

Atemu followed him into a plain room with pale blue walls, a bed and a desk in the corner. It reminded him a little of his bedroom back home.

"We better get an early night. We've got a big day ahead. I've got to open the shop for a while then do all my chores and then Joey and Seto are coming over" Yugi said. "Is there anything you need before I go to bed?"

Atemu shook his head. "You've done more than enough for me. Thank you" he said bowing his head.

"It's ok" Yugi said smiling. He then turned and closed the door behind him.

Atemu sat on the bed and started out of the window. _At least the view is different. Yugi is so nice. I'll have to repay him one day. Part of me wants to stay here. He's so cute!._ Atemu shook his head at that. _Cute? Where did that come from? I can't fall in love with anyone. I'll never get to see him again if I go back to the shadow realm. I'll miss him. I guess I better get some sleep if I'm going to meet his friends tomorrow._

Atemu climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up. That night was one of the worst nights of sleep he'd ever had.

Atemu woke up early the next morning. He watched the sun rise from his window. He'd never seen it before. _It's beautiful! I can't believe I've missed out on watching this for 17 years. Come to think of it, I've missed out on a lot these past 17 years. Maybe living in the Shadow Realm all this time wasn't a great idea. But from what DM told me, there was nowhere else for me to go. I'm so confused._

A cough interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Yugi standing there in his pale blue pajamas smiling at him. "I used to watch the sun rise with my mother. They're beautiful aren't they?". Yugi walked across the room and stood next to Atemu, watching the last bit of the sunrise.

Atemu continued watching. "Does your mother still live here?" he asked Yugi. Yugi bowed his head. Atemu realized he'd said something wrong. "I'm sorry!" he said quickly. Yugi shook his head. "It's ok. She died a few years ago. It's just me and grandpa now. Grandpa is away on a dig in Egypt. He won't be back for another month". He looked at Atemu. Atemu saw sadness and loneliness in his eyes.

They continued watching the sunrise until the alarm went off in Yugi's bedroom. Yugi smiled. "Time to get ready. I'm going to be opening the shop for a couple of hours this morning and then Seto and Joey are coming over this afternoon".

The next couple of hours were confusing for Atemu. Yugi let him borrow an outfit so his could be washed. Then he showed Atemu around the shop explaining everything, including the weird contraption on the glass box which he found was called a till. Yugi was surprised at how little Atemu knew. "Where exactly are you from?" Yugi asked him. Atemu was thinking about how to answer when the first customer of the morning entered.

Several hours later Yugi closed the shop. "Time for lunch" he said. Atemu followed him to the kitchen where he was shown what an oven did. Yugi made them both grilled cheese sandwiches. While they were eating Yugi repeated his question.

"Where are you from Atemu?"

Atemu choked and took a sip of water. "erm, well, it's complicated. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways".

Yugi tilted his head slightly. "Try me"

Atemu opened his mouth to answer when the phone rang. Yugi sighed and went to get it. A few minutes later he returned. "So?"

"I'm from a place called"

BANG BANG

Yugi jumped. "Yikes! Seto and Jory are here! Can you put those plates into the sink please Atemu while I answer the door/"

"Sure" Atemu replied, feeling relieved that he didn't have to tell Yugi about the Shadow Realm. He didn't want to tell him. _He'll just think I'm crazy or a weirdo and throw me out._

Atemu raised his head at loud voices. He caught a glimpse of the blond boy he'd seen in the picture. He started to feel slightly nervous. Yugi came into the kitchen. "Come and meet my friends". Atemu walked slowly towards the living room where he saw Seto and Joey sitting on the sofa. Yugi gave him a little push. He tripped and fell at the foot of the sofa. He look up to see a pair of blue and brown eyes looking at him. Atemu blushed and stood up. He could get a better look at them.

Joey had shaggy blonde hair with big brown eyes. He was wearing faded jeans with a blue and white baggy t-shirt on and trainers. Seto had black trousers on with a black shirt. He had short brown hair.

"Hey guys. This is Atemu" Yugi coming up from behind Atemu.

"No way Yug'. He looks jus like ya!" Joey said gawping at Atemu. Atemu felt himself go even more red.

"It's remarkable!" Seto said. "He could pass for your older brother Yugi".

Atemu felt himself being pulled into a chair. "Come on guys you're embarrassing poor Atemu" Yugi said.

"So where are you from Atemu?" Seto asked.

"I- well-I'm from"

"He's just moved here" Yugi said quickly. "He got attacked last night and was lost so I brought him back here".

Atemu shot Yugi a grateful smile which Yugi returned. _Why did he stand up for me? Yugi really is a great person. He's so sweet and cute. WOAH CUTE! I've got to stop thinking like that! There's no way we could be together. I'm from a different time and dimension for crying out loud!_

"EARTH TO ATEMU! YA IN THERE BUDDY!"

Atemu looked up to see everyone staring at him. "Sorry I was thinking" he said.

"I was wondering how old you are Atemu?" Joey said.

"I'm 17" he replied.

"Same as you Seto!" he said elbowing his lover sitting next to him. "So does that mean you're starting Domino High on Monday?"

Atemu gulped. He'd forgotten that in this dimension you had to go to school DM had told him about that.

"Or course. He can hang with us" Yugi said.

"Sure" Joey and Seto said.

Atemu could feel his insides squirming. He'd met two of Yugi's friends and was surviving it. But school, that was a challenge he didn't want to face.

TBC

Fee: I know that's not much of a cliffhanger but I wanted to leave it there.

Yami: You're going to make my first day at school hell aren't you

Fee: Of course! Can't disappoint our readers!

Yugi: Please review this chapter! And NO FLAMES!

Fee: I know I've probably written Joey speaking wrong and Seto OOC but I'm not used to writing those characters and I'm learning as a writer. Also, if someone can tell me how the American education system works I'd be really grateful. I decided not to use the English education system. I get confused about what age you go to high school and things like that so if you could put that in a review I'd be really grateful. Thanks everyone! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	5. A Boy Named Bakura

Fee:( sweatdrop) I took ages updating again. I'm really sorry. I was taken to hospital just after new year and then my mum was rushed in and we both haven't been well and stuff

Yami: tsk tsk. Taking ages as always

Fee: Thanks for all the reviews I got. They cheered me up! Unlike someone (glares at Yami)

Yugi: Lets get on with the chapter!

_Thinking_

"Talking"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Scene change

££££££££££££££££££££££££££ Flashback

**The Prince of Egypt**

**Chapter 5- A Boy Named Bakura**

Yami lay on the bed sighing. Tomorrow he would be going to school for the first time ever. He didn't really understand what it was. Yugi was amazed to hear that he'd never been to school in his life and had tried his best to explain it but that didn't stop Atemu from feeling extremely nervous.

He sat up as Yugi walked into his room.

"Are you ok Atemu?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

Atemu was about to answer "yes" but found he couldn't. "Not really. I miss my home. And I'm nervous about going to your school tomorrow"

Yugi moved closer to him. "Do you think your parents will be worried about you?" he asked.

Atemu sighed again. "Both my parents are dead, murdered" he said sadly. He'd always found talking about his parents hard. Even though he didn't know them and couldn't remember them, he'd still grieved for them when he was told what had happened on that day. DM had told him when he was 13 after he'd asked about them. He hated this "Bakura" that had taken them away from him. DM had told him about Bakura, about how he wanted his power. But he didn't feel scared about Bakura. Bakura was dead. He has been for thousands of years.

"I'm sorry" Yugi said quietly.

Atemu snapped out of his thoughts and moved closer to Yugi. "It's ok. It happened a long time ago. Thousands of years ago" he said.

"What?". Yugi looked at him puzzled. His eyes full of questions. Questions Atemu knew he couldn't avoid.

"It's time to tell you where I'm from and who I really am. It's a long story"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And that's basically it" Atemu finished. He hadn't looked at Yugi at all while he'd told him his story.

Yugi just looked at him, unable to say anything. His eyes wide with amazement, his mouth open.

Atemu continued to look at the floor. _He doesn't believe me._ He jumped when he felt two arms wrap around him and cuddle into him. "I'm so sorry" Yugi whispered. "You can stay here as long as you like. I know my Grandpa won't mind".

_He believes me? He really believes me? He really is different from the humans I've met and the ones that DM has told me about. _Atemu wrapped his arms round Yugi and they stayed like that for several hours.

It had been several hours since Atemu had told Yugi everything. Yugi was currently cooking dinner while Atemu was laying the table. "So, you believe me? You know, about my past?" Atemu asked. He hadn't dared ask earlier.

Yugi stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him. "I do" he said. "My Grandpa is an archeologist. A few years ago he found a chamber that told this incredible story. It told about how the chosen prince the world had been waiting for was born. The hieroglyphs talked about how he would save the world from darkness using his incredible magic and how his light would burn through his enemies and fill the hearts of all. But there was an attack on the palace. It told of how the Pharaoh's most dangerous enemy invaded the city and palace. The Pharaoh died while the Queen escaped with their son. She was cornered and was killed, but she didn't have a child with her. The palace crumbled after that. No one knew what happened to the prince. Some archeologists believe he died before his mother, others say he died destroying the palace. But my Grandpa and his friend believe that he was sent through time, that he would one day return to save us all from the darkness".

Atemu was silent through Yugi's explanation. Yugi smiled. "Guess my Grandpa and his friend were right. I always thought it would be cool if that were true. I can't wait for Grandpa to meet you". He turned back to the cooker.

_Everyone talks about me like I'm some great hero, but I'm not. Everyone expects me to be able to lock this "darkness" away. But what darkness? I'm so confused._

The ringing of the phone interrupted Atemu from his thoughts. "I'll get it!" Yugi cried as he ran to the phone. Atemu finished laying the table when Yugi came back in. "That was Grandpa checking up on me" he explained. Atemu nodded.

An hour later when they were cleaning up Atemu asked "Do you think I'll like this school Yugi?". "I'm sure you will once you settle in. My friends and I will take good care of you there" he said. Atemu smiled. Yugi checked his watch. "Want to watch some TV before we go to bed?". "Sure!" Atemu said.

Atemu lay in bed. He'd been tossing and turning for hours. He kept looking at the golden box beside his bed.

_I don't know why but I feel the pieces calling to me, like they want me to solve the puzzle urgently. I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen soon and that I need to be ready for it._

He sat up in bed and took the box from his bedside table. He lifted the lid. The pieces were glowing. He picked one up and they all stopped. He started to work on the pieces. He was so absorbed in doing this that he didn't hear the alarm go off and was startled when Yugi came into his room.

"Wow what is this?" Yugi asked looking at the half-finished puzzle. Atemu shrugged. "I'm supposed to solve it and it will give me more powers in addition to the ones I already have" he said.

Yugi looked at it some more. "Cool" he said. "O here" he said passing Atemu what seemed to be a uniform. "That's my spare school uniform for you to wear today" he explained when he saw Atemu's puzzled look.

"Thank you Yugi" Atemu said standing up bowing. "I really am in your debt for everything".

Yugi smiled. "No you're not. Now we better hurry or we'll be late. I've got to take you to the office early so they can sort you out with classed and stuff". He turned to leave then stopped and turned round. "You'll be fine today Atemu. We'll all look after you" he said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Atemu sat on the bed and started to peel off Yugi's spare pajamas. _I hope you're right Yugi._

The walk to school was slow as Atemu was nervous and walking really slow. Eventually Yugi grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the school. Atemu got even more nervous as they got closer. He'd never seen so many people in one place.

"I'm gonna puke" he said. Yugi gripped his hand harder. "No you're not" he said firmly. "You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it".

Atemu smiled at that. _He really is kind. I keep getting a strange feeling whenever I'm near him. Like yesterday when we were holding each other, I wanted to kiss him. Are these feeling wrong?_ Atemu suddenly blushed when he realized that Yugi had been holding his hand the whole time. He quickly let go, he didn't want to cause trouble for Yugi.

Yugi led him inside and took him to an office. Atemu was amazed by it. He'd never seen anything like it. There were telephones everywhere, and lots of little TVs with long things that had lots of buttons next to them. A tall woman with long black hair and wearing a black suit came out. "So you're Yugi's cousin Atemu. You boys look so alike!" she said. "err" Atemu replied. He felt Yugi give him a nudge. "Yes, yes we are!" he said. The woman nodded and handed him a piece of paper. "That's your timetable. Yugi will look after you and show you round the school" she said. "Thank you" Atemu said. The woman nodded again and went back into her office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was lunch time. Atemu had survived the morning, just. He sat under a tree with Joey, Seto, Tristan and Tea. Joey had introduced him to Tristan and Tea who kept looking at him strangely. He was uncomfortable sitting by her. After all, he'd never seen a girl before, let alone spoken with them. He looked around. "Where's Yugi?" he asked Joey. "He'll be out in a minute" Joey said. "Tell us about your morning". Atemu groaned and began to tell them all.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"This is the room. I'll wait outside here for you when the bell goes since our next class is together. And remember, you have to ask to go to the toilet, don't just get up and walk out". Atemu nodded at Yugi's instructions. He went in and sat down at the front. He heard laughter behind him. He turned round to see several guys standing at the back pointing at him and whispering. The tallest one looked really mean with a face like a gorilla. He blushed and turned back to face the front. _Remember what Yugi said, ignore them if they laugh. _He jumped suddenly as a door slammed, interrupting his thoughts. A tall man walked towards the front and started writing on the board. He then turned to the class. "Copy those notes down while I take the register and then we'll get started". He got to the end where he struggled to pronounce Atemu's name. "A-tem-myou?" he called out. Atemu felt himself going red for the second time that day. "It's pronounced A-tem-oo" he said. "Sorry" the teacher said. The rest of the lesson went on smoothly. Atemu felt several things hit his back but he ignored them, although he wanted to turn round and blast whoever it was to the shadow realm, if he could. The bell rang. _Finally!_ He grabbed his things and headed for the door when he was stopped by the gorilla guy. "So you're the new kid. You look like that wimp Yugi". Atemu felt his blood bubble up. _Wimp! HOW DARE HE CALL YUGI A WIMP! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR THAT!. _"I'm Ushio. Remember that". "How can I forget someone who looks like a gorilla" Atemu replied. Ushio's goons burst out laughing until a look from Ushio silenced them. "You'll pay for that comment twerp" he said before walking away. Atemu walked out the door to see Yugi waiting. "There you are! I thought you'd never come out! How was your first lesson? Tell me on the way to Maths".

Atemu's lessons went smoother than his first one. He decided that he hated Maths as he couldn't understand anything in it. To him, it was just a bunch of numbers on the page. There was nothing special about them. In his next lesson he forgot what Yugi had said and tried to go to the loo without asking, putting him in his History teacher's bad books. He then walked into the cafeteria door before finally going outside to eat lunch with the gang.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"You called Ushio a gorilla!" Tristan said. Atemu nodded. "He's gonna be after ya now" Joey said. Atemu shrugged. "Let him do what he wants. I'm going to find Yugi". Atemu stood up and went looking for his friend. He looked round the school. He was walking past a dark pathway between buildings when he heard a frightened squeal. Curious, he peered round to see Ushio holding Yugi against the wall by his neck. He felt his anger fill him up.

"LET YUGI GO RIGHT NOW!"

They all turned to see Atemu standing there looking angry.

"Well if it isn't the gruesome twosome" Ushio said. His mates laughed. "Come to try and save your little friend?" He threw Yugi to the ground and kicked him.

"Touch him again and you'll regret it for the rest of your pathetic lives!" Atemu growled.

Ushio cracked his knuckles. "Time to teach the new kid how things are done round here" he said.

Atemu looked at Yugi and felt nothing but rage. He felt something burn on his forehead, he could feel power welling up inside him. He raised his hand and yelled "Mind Crush!". There was a massive flash of light. Ushio and his friends went flying backwards and slammed into the brick wall and landed with a thud. Atemu felt the power and his rage melt away, like ice melting into a stream to become water.

Atemu fell to his knees. He felt slightly weakened. Yugi crawled over to him. "What did you do?" he asked. Atemu stared at the bodies that lay before them. "I have no idea".

That night, after dinner, Atemu went up to his room to work on the puzzle. He felt a new determination to solve it and unlock it's secrets.

_What happened earlier? I don't understand it. I felt like I really wanted to send them to the shadow realm to be punished. Did I really send them there? Has my power finally awakened within me? But what will this do to Yugi? I've never seen him so scared. I wish someone could give me some answers. But the only thing I feel will give me answers is this puzzle. I have to finish it. I'll finish it for Yugi. No doubt he'll have a lot more questions after today._

Atemu worked on the puzzle for a few more hours before finally letting sleep claim him.

Yugi lay awake in the next room. _I wonder what Atemu did. I hope he doesn't think I'm mad at him. I'm grateful for him saving me. But how did he stop them? And what was that weird eye on his forehead? I'll ask him tomorrow once we've all had some sleep._

The next morning they both awoke feeling better. But the alarm hadn't gone off so they were rushing around. Yugi decided to wait until later to have a talk to Atemu. They ran into their form room, thankful the bell hadn't rung yet. They overheard some girls giggling and pointing to a kid with white hair sitting by himself. "I heard he's new. Can you believe it? Two cuties in one week!". "I heard his name is Bakura. Such a cool name! Like Atemu!". Atemu blushed and walked passed the kid to see Joey and Seto. He turned and saw the kid had long white hair and deep brown eyes. The kid looked at him, straight into his eyes. Atemu suddenly clutched his chest in agony. "Atemu! What's wrong?" he heard Yugi cry out. He fell to his knees, struggling to breathe. He felt really weak, like his energy was being sucked out of him. He heard Yugi cry out as everything went black.

Fee: Hope you liked! I hope it makes up for me not updating sooner ducks incoming objects

Yami: Remember, NO FLAMES!

Fee: I try to answer everyone's reviews and if I've missed anyone out from the last chapter then I'm really sorry gives everyone who reviewed a Yami plushie

Yugi: Please review! The more reviews Fee gets the more likely she'll post the next chapter up quickly!


	6. The Warning

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken sooooo long! bows low Please forgive me! I was unwell again (they think they know whats wrong with me now) and then we went on holiday for 2 weeks and I had no PC access and then when we got back my mum became unwell but she's better now. I hope I haven't lost any readers with this absence :-s I hope you're all well. I know this chapter is short and quite crappy but Chapter 7 will be better. I have big plans coming up, just need to write them down lol.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**The Warning**

He heard voices above him. He opened his eyes to see DM and DMG standing over him. He sat up and found he was in his own bed in his room in the Shadow Realm. 'Was it all a dream? Yugi and the others. It all felt so real'. He looked up at DM and DMG who looked quite serious.

"Atemu. You are in another dimension, unconscious. We've been trying to get through to you for ages. We need to warn you" DMG said.

Atemu was confused. "What do you mean? Am I dreaming now? Last thing I remember I was in the classroom with Yugi, Joey and Seto. What's going on?"

DM and DMG looked at eachother. "Atemu. We know one day you would go to that dimension. Just not so soon. Someone close to you started trying to take your magic away. He couldn't take it and your mind couldn't take the strain. Your mind is in a state of shock at the moment. We had to use this opportunity to warn you" DM said.

"Warn me about what? What's going on? When are you going to bring me back here?" Atemu asked. He wanted reassurance that he _could_ come back. DM and DMG shook their heads.

"You will not be able to return to this world until you have completed your task" DM said.

Atemu bit back a cry. He knew it deep down, but now it was out in the open.

"We don't have a lot of time. Atemu, beware of a boy named Bakura. He was the one who attacked your palace. He wants your magic to destroy the world. You must finish the puzzle! Finish it before he finish's you!. You're the only one who can stop him and rid the world of him for good. Complete the puzzle Atemu!" DMG said, her voice fading on every word.

They started drifting away. Atemu reached out his hand. "Come back! How will I recognize him? Come back!". He felt a large, black hole open up under him and pull him in. "Come back!" he screamed with the last of his strength.

Atemu opened his eyes to find himself lying on a white bed. "Complete the puzzle" he heard DMG whisper in his head. He sat up just as a small body lunged at him and two arms wrapped themselves round his neck. "Ooof!" he said as he landed flat on his back.

"Atemu! I was so worried!". He pulled Yugi's small body off him and sat up again. He took this chance to look at his surroundings. He was lying in a white room with an empty bed next to him. There was a desk next to his bed with a computer on it. It was scattered with various items that Atemu didn't bother taking in. He looked out of the open door to see an empty corridor. On the door was a sign that said "Medical room".

He turned to see Yugi pulling a chair closer to his bed. "What happened?" he asked rubbing his head. It felt like he had been hit round the head with a sledgehammer.

"I don't know" Yugi replied. "You came up to us, looked at the new kid then doubled over in pain clutching your chest and passed out. Seto rushed you to the nurse's room while Joey tried to calm the crowd and let a teacher know what was happening. They gave me permission to stay with you until you woke up". Atemu nodded, taking that all in. "Atemu, you were, um, talking while you were unconscious, whispering. Something about completing a puzzle and then you started yelling Come Back!" Yugi said cautiously.

Atemu shook his head. "Just a dream" he said. "Nothing to worry about". But the warning kept ringing in his ears. "Beware of Bakura".

"Yugi. Who was the boy with white hair sitting near the front of the classroom?" he asked.

"That's the new kid. Transferred today. Seto and Joey are showing him around the school. I think he said his name was Bakura". Yugi jumped as Atemu leapt out of bed.

"We have to get Bakura away from them! He could be putting them in danger!" he cried. He threw his school jacket round him and headed for the door when he bumped into Joey.

"Hey you're up! Good to see you're back with us" he said pulling Atemu into a hug.

"Yes you had us worried" Seto said.

A boy with white hair appeared from behind Seto and held out his hand to Atemu. "Hi Atemu. My name is Bakura. I hear you came here last week. Us newbies should stick together, right?". He smiled. Atemu shook his hand. "Yeah" he said, putting on a fake smile. 'I'll be watching you Bakura'.

The bell rang signalling the end of the day. Atemu was glad. He had a pounding headache since he woke up and the warning kept ringing in his head. He wanted to get home as soon as possible and work on the puzzle. Maybe it held a clue to his past, or maybe it would help him get home.

The gang met outside the front of the school. Bakura was there also. As they were exchanging their goodbyes, Atemu watched Bakura closely. He couldn't sense anything wrong with him. He seemed like a friendly guy. Bakura turned to him.

"See you tomorrow. Hope you feel better". He smiled and extended his hand.

Atemu shook it. He jumped as he saw a shadow stir behind Bakura's eyes, as if someone else was watching him from inside Bakura's head. He suddenly felt very sick.

"Atemu? Are you ok? You look really pale?" Yugi asked worriedly. Atemu nodded.

"You sure man? You look like you're about to faint" Joey said.

"I'm going to take him home now. See you guys tomorrow" Yugi said as he led Atemu down the steps of the school.

Bakura watched the two of them leave. He closed his eyes and felt for the shadow realm deep in his mind. He let himself slip into the darkest and furthest corners of it, where his minions were waiting. As he appeared, they all bowed. One stepped forward.

"My Lord, what news do you bring?"

Bakura smiled. He hadn't felt this happy since he killed the Pharaoh so many years ago.

"I've found him"

**And thats it for chapter 6! I hope you liked it. Please review! NO FLAMES!**

**I will hopefully get this updated again shortly :-)**


End file.
